The semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvement in lithography has resulted in considerable improvement in 2D integrated circuit formation, there are physical limits to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limits is the minimum size needed to make these components. Also, when more devices are put into one chip, more complex designs are required. An additional limit comes from the significant increase in the number and length of interconnections between devices as the number of devices increases.
In an attempt to further increase circuit density, three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuits (ICs) have been investigated. In a typical formation process of a 3D IC, two dies are bonded together and electrical connections are formed between each die and contact pads on a substrate. For example, one attempt involved bonding two dies on top of each other. The stacked dies were then bonded to a carrier substrate and wire bonds electrically coupled contact pads on each die to contact pads on the carrier substrate.
Such devices have required the formation of high aspect ratio vias for electrical connection between frontside and backside dies. Disadvantageously, prior etching techniques for via formation, such as deep reactive ion etching (DRIE), has been time consuming, required lithography for pattern definition, and caused non-uniform sidewalls (e.g., periodic ripples) which could lead to integration inefficiencies in subsequent process steps such as dielectric layer deposition, electroplating, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved high aspect ratio via formation in semiconductor device fabrication.